Snape
by clairepotter
Summary: ‘Lovely while you may find your minds warped intricacies I find them pointless, distractive and frankly worrying.' Snape knows a secret about Harry's family, he wants to tell but dumbledore doesn't. Snape will find way. May be slash, SSHP, rating may go u
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter.  
  
Harry Potter sat in the great hall; it was the beginning of term and the welcome feast for new and returning students. Harry was going into 6th year. He wondered vaguely what incompetent fool Dumbledore might have hired as defence teacher this year, as he chatted idly to his best friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry had been stuck at the Dursley's all summer, mainly due to the fact that after his Godfathers death, the property at Grimmaund Place had become less secure.  
  
The particulars of who the house belonged to were still undecided, and the order members no longer actually resided there much, just held meetings there. Everyone was worried that the Malfoy's or the Lestrange's might stroll in and demand they leave, else bring Voldemort with them and not let anyone leave.  
  
Of course this could only happen if they had the legal right, the fidelus charm was still in effect. Sirius had written a will, and Harry had no idea what it contained. Everyone kept watching him oddly though. According to Dumbledore the order was working to its fullest capacity to try and get Sirius' will legalised, but due to Sirius being a convicted murderer that was no easy task.  
  
His eyes made their customary sweep of the great hall and the head table, where Dumbledore sat with the teachers. His eyes came across the only unfamiliar form, he looked more closely and startled, it was Snape.  
  
Snape's hair had been actually washed and cut, properly styled, the mans skin was glowing and his teeth were small, neat and white. Snape's robes were less formal too; he wore a green turtleneck and black trousers, with a well-fitted black robe over the top.  
  
'What's up mate' Ron asked, after turning away from a short conversation with Dean.  
  
'Snape Ron, look at him' Harry hissed still rather distressed, Snape wasn't meant to look like this.  
  
'Bloody hell' Ron whispered, his eyes growing as large as saucers.  
  
Harry, after some quick thinking came up with three possibilities, one, Snape had found love, and his efforts were for his new partner. Two, voldie had ordered his death eaters to look like smart, handsome, young men, instead of evil and menacing. Three, Snape had stopped spying.  
  
Given all the factors, Harry was going with option three.  
  
All around the great hall, people were now openly staring at Snape, who somehow had retained his patented death glare, and was using it fully.  
  
This still left the Defence question. As if in reply to his idle thought. Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.  
  
'Welcome back to Hogwarts, the sorting of 1st years is about to begin.'  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and Professor Mcgonagall led in the very small looking 1st years. The hat sang its song, which sounded more like the one Harry remembered from his own sorting, than the strange one from last year.  
  
When all the new students were sat among them, Dumbledore started again.  
  
'Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you, now I have a few announcements to make. As many of you will realise, there is no defence against the dark arts teacher among us. In light of this, your tutors for this subject will be myself, professor Snape, and two of the ministries finest aurors, Miss Tonks and Mr Moody, who insist on not being known as Professor. Also helping them out we will welcome back one of our former defence teachers, Professor Lupin. Now these fine people are not among us today as they all will be carrying on their other jobs and flooing in to join us for lessons. The tutor you have for your lessons will depend upon your age and skills. I would also like to mention that the forbidden forest is as always, forbidden. Thank you for your time, now enjoy the feast.' Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared.  
  
Ron tucked in, Harry sat there slightly stunned at Dumbledore's words, he knew what this meant. The Order of Phoenix was moving closer to Hogwarts, the school and its pupils were at greater risk now than any of the previous years Harry had been there.  
  
'Hey, eat something Harry, what's wrong with you?' Ron elbowed Harry harshly and asked through a mouthful of peas.  
  
Harry hummed in response and idly picked at a bread role, Hermione gave him the oddest look, but turned back to her own meal.  
  
Harry was analysing Snape again, and Snape was watching him very closely and discreetly in the way that only a slytherin can. Harry noticed though, and was curious, the expression on his face was still one of dislike, but it was tinged with something else, something Harry thought he recognised as guilt, why would Snape feel guilty. Sure Harry had blamed him last year, but over the summer that blame had been apportioned to the appropriate people and forgotten about.  
  
Grief still tinged Harry's persona, and self-blame refused to go away as quickly as the blame he gave to Dumbledore or Remus, for holding him back.  
  
Ron and the others seemed happy to have Lupin, Tonks and Moody in the castle. Harry wasn't so sure, they seemed to serve as a painful reminder of his godfathers death, of the prophecy, of his trial last year, of Umbridge, of the summer and Christmas he spend with Sirius, only for Sirius to be so caught up in his own misery that the closeness Harry wished for had almost disappeared.  
  
Harry remembered how close he had felt to Sirius while he was on the run. That had changed in a heartbeat at Grimmaund Place; Sirius hadn't even greeted him when he arrived. Harry had understood, and been relieved when the old Sirius came through a little over Christmas, but now Sirius was dead, and now all that dead time spent together really hurt.  
  
Hermione had turned her funny look into a glare now, she stared pointedly at his plate once she had his attention, and Harry half hearted scooped some potatoes and beef on to his plate and begin to nibble through them and chat idly to his classmates again. Hermione smiled at him in a way that made him feel like a dog that had performed a trick. Obviously he was ok now, she had told him off and now he was behaving as his should. Hermione was so patronising sometimes. He ate his way through what was on his plate, his appetite had been diminished in his grief and he found himself less hungry than ever before. He ate what the Dursley's had given him without complaint though. He knew he had to keep some strength up for the war ahead.  
  
With the feast over, Harry was heading up to the common room alone; Ron and Hermione had gone to do prefect duties, when he was stopped by Snape.  
  
'Potter, come along, I need to speak with you' Snape snapped and began to turn the opposite direction.  
  
Harry was in two minds, he really could do without this, but along came that voice again.  
  
'Now Potter, I would like to sleep at some point you know?'  
  
Harry sighed and followed Snape away to a nearby classroom; Snape gave him a cup of Coffee and took one for himself. Snape lit a cigarette and relaxed into a chair sighing loudly.  
  
Harry looked on confused.  
  
'Sit down Potter, I won't bite you boy.' Snape snarled but without the usual menace.  
  
Harry looked doubtful but sat down with a bump, and sipped his coffee to fill the silence. He could tell Snape was searching for words to begin this conversation, whatever it was about, and he found this disconcerting as Snape was never lost for words.  
  
'I thought you should know, I have stopped spying for the order, and left His service' Snape paused; both of them knew who He was.  
  
'That means you are in more danger now than ever, why do you think the Order is practically moving in? You must learn to close your mind too, I will no longer be able to warn the headmaster of the plans he has for you, do you understand.' Suddenly Snape was looming over him looking dangerous, he had become more and more passionate throughout his speech. Harry met his eyes and nodded his head in ascent.  
  
Snape sat back down again. 'Good, I will no longer be protecting you and your whereabouts, he will already have someone else in place to watch you, and that person will not be feeding him false reports, you must watch yourself, stay in bounds and follow the rules that are in place for your safety'.  
  
'Yes Sir' Harry nodded again.  
  
Snape nodded too, before taking another long drag on his cigarette.  
  
'Will you be teaching me again Sir?' Harry asked quietly after a little time had passed.  
  
Snape laughed, he actually laughed softly, a rich, deep, purr. 'Tell me Harry, did you learn anything under my tuition?'  
  
'Err, yes sir, I learned that it is possible to read peoples minds, I learned what occulemency is.' Harry stumbled over the clumsy words.  
  
'No, No Potter, I mean did you actually learn how to close your mind at all?' Snape asked with an air of relaxed impatience.  
  
'Err, no Sir, my mind opened further if anything.' Harry blushed and looked away, why had he just told that to Snape, was he crazy.  
  
Snape chuckled again 'Did you know Mr. Potter that you should never accept anything from a foe, least of all drinks?'  
  
Harry glared at him accusingly 'What the hell is in this?' he demanded, lifting his coffee of the desk and visibly tipping the remains into a plant pot.  
  
'A very mild truth serum Mr. Potter, it stops you from actually lying, but it doesn't make you answer, or answer properly, you dodged my first question quite nicely, almost Slytherinesque of you, wouldn't you say?'  
  
Harry thought very carefully before answering a simple, aloof, 'Perhaps' and wishing he had one of Snape's cigarettes so he to could have that relaxed air about him that they seemed to give Snape.  
  
Snape seemed to have caught Harry's glance. He gave him an odd look.  
  
'Do you smoke, Potter?'  
  
'No sir, the muggles think I'm bad enough already, I can just imagine what my aunt would say if I smoked in her house.' He said musingly.  
  
'What would she say Potter?' Snape asked in some amusement.  
  
'Isn't it enough that you bring your freakishness upon us, without trying to kill us all with your smoke, oh my poor Duddkins.' Harry laughed and Snape looked at him incredulously.  
  
'Have a cigarette Harry, you seem to want one.' Snape lit another and offered it to him.  
  
Harry took the cigarette, thinking that there must have been a relaxant in that coffee to, and why was Snape being almost nice.  
  
'Thanks' Harry said awkwardly.  
  
'S'ok, so tell me, what is this freakishness your aunt refers too?' Snape asked curiously.  
  
Harry blushed and ducked, mumbling his answer.  
  
'Come again Potter?' Snape asked with a Malfoy like sneer.  
  
'They don't like magic' Harry said out loud.  
  
'Ah, I see, I dislike them already Potter.' Snape said in disgust.  
  
'Yeah well, you have to get in the queue. It forms behind me' Harry informed him bitterly, taking a drag from the cigarette, managing not to cough. 'You don't like them, and they don't like you, why do you live there?' Snape asked bemused.  
  
'Dumbledore, sorry Professor Dumbledore says I have to, ancient blood magic is at work' He said in a misty Professor Trealawney voice, he giggled and Snape smiled indulgently at his joke.  
  
He was still puzzled as to his newfound courage where this man was concerned, how was he having this conversation with Snape, when he would find it awkward with Ron?  
  
'The potion is a relaxant Mr Potter, as is nicotine, the main ingredient in these things. He waved the cigarette lazily in the air. I needed one encase you turned out as bad as I imagined you were.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Harry asked puzzled.  
  
'Well, I don't know who you are, what you are really like, if you are like your father or totally different, I wanted to give you fair chance to show me you tonight.' Snape answered leaning further back into his chair.  
  
'Oh, and what did you discover?' Harry asked curiously before slapping a hand firmly over his mouth.  
  
'You would make a wonderful Slytherin with some training' Snape said dryly.  
  
'So I've been told' Harry said just as dryly.  
  
Snape perked up, 'By who?' Harry wasn't friendly with any of his students and the other houses would consider that an insult on the boy who lived's character.  
  
'The sorting Hat' Harry said taking another puff of the addictive smoke, 'You would have done well in slytherin'. Harry mimicked the hat perfectly.  
  
'Ok, so the boy who lived, poster child of the light, argued with the sorting hat over placement. Do you follow no rule boy?'  
  
'No Sir, I make my own.' Harry smirked.  
  
'So, why on earth, with your temperament would you want to play act as a gryfinndor of all things?' Snape asked.  
  
'Ah, you see when I was young and innocent.' Snape snorted.  
  
Taking a line from Fred and George, Harry continued 'Well more innocent than I am now, Hagrid fetched me from my relatives, told me I was a wizard, took me into this world and said all Slytherins were evil, and that a slytherin had killed my parents, then I met Ron, who confirmed this, then I met Malfoy, who did nothing to change my assumption. What would you have done?'  
  
'Very well, I like to think I wouldn't have listened to those feeble gryfinndors in the first place, but if I had I might have believed them I suppose.' Snape said reflectively.  
  
'What about now?' Snape asked.  
  
'I don't know, I mean I know your not all evil, but I am wary of a few members of your house, and in a way I'm glad not to be rooming with them, especially with Voldemort back.'  
  
'They are not death eaters yet' Snape chastised lightly.  
  
'No, I know, but you can not deny that they may pose a risk to my safety.' Harry argued.  
  
'I suppose so, I just like to think that perhaps they might see sense before its too late, or they will end up, dead, in prison or holed up in a draughty castle so the dark lord can't find them.' Snape said bitterly.  
  
'You have to hide from him now then?' Harry asked softly.  
  
'Yes, I had to crawl away from him, severely injured, he does not let you leave you know, he will kill me if he gets to me.' Snape said in a patronising tone.  
  
'How did he find out?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know, all that matters is that he did, luckily the Order saved me in time, he had wanted me to die slowly.'  
  
'What will you do now?'  
  
'Teach you lot, and new order members how to defend themselves against him, and his death eaters especially. No one can really defend against him, except perhaps you and Dumbledore.' Snape sighed.  
  
'I can't' Harry looked sad, 'Everyone thinks I can, but last time we met, he could have killed me easily if Dumbledore hadn't saved me. He was controlling my mind to an extent that I was unable to move, let alone fight back, he flung A.K. at me; I only lived because Dumbledore sent something to block it. I'm supposed to kill him, but compared to him I'm about as useful as a muggle, not even top of my class, by a long way.' Harry looked depressed.  
  
Snape suddenly looked stern again 'Well then fool boy, you better concentrate a bit harder on closing your mind, and start paying some attention in your classes, you have potential, but that's all it will ever be unless you start working harder. This is one of the key reasons you annoy me Potter, a bloody body full of magical power, more than I or any of your school friends could ever imagine, and you don't use it, you don't bother to learn spells, or push the barriers of your mind.' Snape was shouting at him now, and Harry was sure he might be shaken by the shoulders soon.  
  
'I don't know how to use it, I didn't even want to until this year, I thought using it would be like opening Pandora's Box, and everyone would see me as more of a freak than I am already. I shut it away, safe where it couldn't hurt me, and I lost the key.'  
  
'You must try to access it, I'll have your teachers push you, see if we can't find the trigger, I cannot believe that you locked away your own power at a level that only rivals Ron Weasleys. That in itself shows the true strength of your power and the control you have over it.' Snape said pensively. 'It seemed the most natural thing, I didn't want to be different, and so I pegged my level at that of my dorm mates.' Harry said, a bit more relaxed now Snape had stopped shouting at him.  
  
Snape suddenly looked decisive. 'Right, time to stop being lazy and scared, and show some gryfinndor courage which I know you have, up on your feet.'  
  
'I prefer the Slytherin ability to run and hide right now.' Harry said softly.  
  
'Get up, we are going to duel Potter, a real duel, the only promise I'll make is that I won't use the killing curse, now get up and over there before I make you' Snape growled pointing at the other side of the room.  
  
Harry knew that his potions master was far from joking, and he got up and moved quickly, pulling out his wand as he went, Snape was inclining his head as Harry turned, and quickly followed suit, a warning shot burnt his hair as he straightened up, the next spell hit is mark, and as quickly as it was dispersed more came, Harry tried to fight back, but this was not a fair duel, Snape was playing dirtier than Voldemort had at the third task, and these curses, whatever they were hurt, not one of them was childish. Crucio and Imperio were flung, the crucio missed him by a centimetre, the imperio was true, but Harry flung it off quickly. After 20 minutes of pure pain, another Crucio, this time Harry blew up, and sent all the pain and negative energy back at Snape, not even using his wand. Snape sailed back through the air; his back arched gracefully, and hit the wall, sliding down it unconscious.  
  
Harry ran forward, worried that his teacher might be really hurt, or God forbid dead, and as he did, he felt several new sensations run through him. His body was singing with power, power he had only imagined, it seemed to run through his blood to his fingertips, and without further thought, he knew he could use it now, Professor Snape, ex greasy git, most hated teacher had showed him the way to unblock it.  
  
He also felt his body jar in pain, from the curses and knew he would need a potion or trip to the hospital wing.  
  
He ignored this for a moment and ran to his Professor. 'Enervate' he whispered his palm stretched over Snape's head. Snape awoke. Harry didn't know why he hadn't used his wand, except that he hadn't even thought too.  
  
Snape got up wincing a little, but smiling a true smile at him.  
  
'You did it' Snape said in wonderment, sinking back into his chair.  
  
'Yes, I feel very different now' Harry said still examining his hands in wonderment 'We both need to go the hospital wing though, I can't believe you threw Crucio on me.' Harry scowled.  
  
'You will live Mr. Potter, and I believe I was the one that was helping you, and you threw me against a wall and knocked me out. I will send you along to the hospital wing with a note shortly, I will sort myself out, and avoid Madame Pomfrey all together.' Snape said efficiently.  
  
'That is so unfair' Harry sulked.  
  
Snape laughed, then offered 'Well if you trust me enough I can patch you up, I have plenty of healing potions and a potion to combat the effects of the unforgivables, even though your exposure was so minimal you don't need it, the headmaster would have my head if something happened, like you sneezing for example.'  
  
Harry laughed and nodded his ascent. Snape led Harry to his office and gave him the potion while tending to some of the larger bruises on Harry's torso and legs.  
  
'Thank you' Harry said softly, 'For everything'  
  
'Your welcome, some time soon, I will be calling you in for a demonstration of you new powers, goodnight Mr. Potter.' Snape said silkily.  
  
'Goodnight Sir' Harry replied as he left the room to go to bed and contemplate what a strangle evening he had had.  
  
Nothing stayed hidden from Albus Dumbledore very long, not within Hogwarts at least. The first thing Snape did when Harry had left was contact Dumbledore and tell him that someone had finally been brave enough to trigger Potter's power. Dumbledore had disapproved of his methods on moral grounds but overlooked them as he learned of the results.  
  
'Tell me Severus, how did you get along with the boy?' Albus asked curiously.  
  
Severus groaned internally, Albus was plotting again. 'Fine, he is after all not up here demanding I am fired for use of the unforgivables.'  
  
Albus knew this was Severus' was of telling him everything had gone well, he liked the boy, Albus had hoped he might be the one to understand and get through to Harry, and it seemed to be the case.  
  
'Good then I want you to train him, apprentice him if you will, he can stay with you in your quarters, you can teach him, and in return he can help with your classes. That's settled, you can tell him tomorrow.' Albus smiled.  
  
'Do you not think we should ask him first, before we take him out of school, away from his house and friends?' Severus asked incredulously.  
  
'Goodness no, we need the boy trained as soon as possible, and while he may not recognise it, you will be a good influence in his life, help him step out of his grief and depression.' Albus continued to smile.  
  
Severus couldn't help but think Albus saw the Potter child as a weapon, and was manipulating him far too much.  
  
'Will you tell Potter of his aunts and cousins soon Albus?' Severus asked.  
  
'Goodness no, it would upset the poor child, he is settled in his lifestyle now, I don't want you to mention the five of them to Harry, I would be most displeased if you did, do you understand Severus?' Dumbledore asked sternly.  
  
'Yes Sir' Severus answered as evenly as possible. He hated the threat Dumbledore had over him, disobeying that sort of direct order would likely lose him his job, home and by association, his life. He felt guilty about not telling Harry of his family, family that desperately wanted custody of him, but were kept a good distance away by Dumbledore. Harry's cousin had even been denied entrance to Hogwarts because he might connect with her and find the truth.  
  
The real reason Harry was kept in the dark was because if Harry had a real loving guardian he would be removed from Dumbledores control, Dumbledore had allowed Sirius because while he was on the run, Albus still had control over Harry. Snape in no way believed that dumbledore couldn't have cleared the mans name, or at least hidden him at hogwarts close to Harry, but no, Albus let Sirius see Harry on occasion, so as Sirius couldn't interfere in Harry's life. In his heart of hearts, Snape knew that Black had known this too.  
  
Snape would sort it out, but he would have to be careful, he felt very guilty about the information he held, particularly now he knew what Harry's 'family' were really like. He vowed he would find a way to make it up the boy, no man that was sat in his office only moments ago. Somehow he would reunite Rose Evans, Daisy Evans and Bodaecia Potter, with their nephew, and Isabella Evans and Grace Potter with their cousin, if it was the last thing he did. The twins had always maintained a wish of legal custody, even before they finished Hogwarts. The twins, Lily's younger sisters, had been only 17 and in their seventh year when tragedy struck, and despite being in the limelight then, they had managed to stay out of the public's eye since. Now Rose had her own daughter, Isabella was a carbon copy of her aunt Lily, a vivacious red head with a temper to match. The child harboured a desire to attend Hogwarts like the rest of the family, and to meet her only cousin, Harry Potter.  
  
Bodaecia was another matter, Severus had been her lover at the time of the Potter's demise, and by association, she was mistrusted in society. Bodaecia wanted Potter for her own, even more than the Evans twins. A slytherin she may have been, but she was every inch the lioness when it came to her cubs, little Grace, a black haired cherub, with the Potter blue eyes. Harry came into that category for her too. 'Cia's relationship with James was rocky, he was her twin in looks, but in personality they were opposites. Until they came to Hogwarts they loved each other dearly, things started to change when 'Cia was made a slytherin, things fell apart when she dated, then moved in with Severus. Despite everything 'Cia and James still loved each other dearly, even if they didn't speak. Harry was 'Cia's last link to her estranged twin brother, and she wanted to make a go of it.  
  
From that day Severus put a plan into action, a plan of unspeakable consequences for him, Harry, the three sisters and their children. If it worked Harry would have a family, so would he, and they would both escape Dumbledore's clutches for a while, perhaps forever. 


	2. Settling in and Revalations

Chapter two - Settling in and Revelations.  
  
Authors Note on Dumbledore  
  
Many of you have picked up on 'evil' Dumbledore. Usually I write nice, caring Dumbledore, but for this fic it suits my purposes to imagine him a little differently. To help you understand better, here are my own views whilst writing. Dumbledore is a very stressed man, whose ultimate goal is the demise of Lord Voldemort; everyone looks to him for everything. He treats the important people in the war as tools, or resources, which he can control or mould, he does this for the common good, but this does not excuse the fact that it is essentially wrong. Dumbledore knows this too, but he feels this is the only way he can cope with the burden of resolving the situation. I also think that Dumbledore would like to be able to see his tools as people, as evidenced by the tear in end of OotP. Thank you to all of my reviewers, the feedback was most appreciated, and I haven't decided if Grace is Sev's yet, as she is six years old, and Cia's relationship with Sev ended soon after Lily and James died. Perhaps they met up again?  
  
On with the story.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was confused, he had known that Snape had a front to keep up whilst spying, but if the man had really wanted to get to know him properly, and help him unblock his power, then last years occulemency lessons would have provided the perfect cover. Still there had to be a reasonable explanation, maybe Snape had needed to keep the 'right' frame of mind for a death eater at all times, just encase the mask slipped when it wasn't meant to. Harry supposed in a very hazy, sleepy, sort of way that spying must be very difficult, and he really couldn't blame the man for being so grumpy, so long. And with that thought in mind he curled up and fell into the arms of morpheuis.  
  
'So, where have you been Harry, you weren't in by curfew, or when I fell asleep?' Ron asked, in the way only Ron could. Thinking about it, Harry couldn't believe that he had pegged his power level to match Ron's, what had he been thinking? Hermione's or Fred's, even Ginny's, but Ron's? Harry had a good idea that when Ron found out about his true power level, they may not be friends anymore. After all Ron had been jealous at the tournament, this was bigger and had infinitely more possibilities.  
  
'Oh, yeah well Snape wanted to yell at me about rule breaking and closing my mind' Harry half lied.  
  
'That's rotten luck mate, on your first day back too. Defence is first today, who do you reckon we'll have?' Ron asked yawning.  
  
'Dunno, what class are you in?' Harry asked, classes depended on OWL grades achieved.  
  
'NEWT class, I got an E in defence, what about you?'  
  
'Advanced NEWT, I got an O+' Harry said.  
  
'You got an O+, well done Harry, that's really rare you know, I got an O in defence, but I managed an O+ in transfiguration'. Hermione joined in the conversation.  
  
'So what did you get in everything else?' Harry asked, looking mainly at Hermione.  
  
'I got all O's, except for care of magical creatures and astronomy, I got E's in those, I was still really pleased though.'  
  
Ron answered too, 'I got E's in Defence, Herbology, and care of magical creatures, I got A's in transfiguration, charms and divination, and I got P's in potions, astronomy and history of magic. What about you Harry?'  
  
'I got O's in Defence, charms, potions, and herbology, and E's in care of magical creatures, and transfiguration, then A's in everything else.'  
  
'You got 'em all too then Harry' Ron looked sulky and depressed.  
  
'Yeah, but you did well too, I mean 6, that's better than your Fred and George right?' Harry asked.  
  
'Whatever' Ron shrugged and started to eat his breakfast. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and she smiled at him in congratulations, he nodded and smiled back at her. Hermione had 17 Owls in total. Harry had 14. (O+ = 3, O = 2, E&A = 1 P&T = 0). Harry was a little disappointed that their best friend couldn't find it in him to congratulate them, after all he had congratulated Ron on much lesser results. And ok so perhaps his magic had been a bit better than Ron's, or maybe his brain just worked better.  
  
When Harry and Hermione got to their first class, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore were waiting there for them. Harry and Hermione were the only gryfinndors there, and there were only 6 other students, 4 ravenclaws, 1 slytherin and 1 hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up first. 'Welcome sixth years, to advanced defence against the dark arts, as you may have noticed this is a very small group, those of you here all have a top level outstanding Owl, some of you may even have reached O+ level. We expect you to do well in this class, it is one of the hardest on the Hogwarts curriculum and will involve a lot of free study and research projects, as well as a lot of one on one lessons with your tutors. You mostly will not have a group lesson in this period as this Newt choice is made up of your own portfolio. This portfolio will be a record of your progress and something to keep and show employers at interviews in two years time.  
  
Your tutors for this course are Professor Snape and Mr. Moody, they will guide you through the next two years. Good luck all of you.'  
  
Hermione look awestruck, like she had found the secrets of life.  
  
Harry was actually looking forward to this class, a chance to use his own skills. He was so caught up in this; he almost missed what he was being told.  
  
'Mr. Moody will now explain some more, and Professor's Snape and I would like a quiet word with Mr. Potter.' Dumbledore said, rising and beckoning to Harry.  
  
Harry was led into another, smaller classroom.  
  
'Well then Harry, Professor Snape tells me you have unblocked some of your power?'  
  
'Yes Sir' Harry answered.  
  
'In light of that fact, your teachers and I feel you would benefit from some private tuition, to see how far your skills reach, to push the boundary's that your classes would not, in essence, I want to apprentice you to a member of staff for your remaining years here.' Dumbledore was smiling in a reassuring, winning way.  
  
'Who, which member of staff?' Harry croaked, knowing the answer already.  
  
'Why, Professor Snape of course Harry, he was the one who helped you discover your abilities, we feel he will help you the most.' Dumbledore answered still smiling brightly at him.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if this was a good idea, Snape wasn't his favourite person, and even after last night, Harry was wary of him and his methods, after all his power had unblocked but he had been very sore afterwards and was still finding new bruises.  
  
'So what does it mean then, will I still have normal lessons, then private tutoring in the evenings and weekends?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, I don't feel that your classes will be of benefit to you, you will be privately tutored in everything, and in return you will help Professor Snape teach his lower year classes. You will be staying with Professor Snape in his chambers during the week, and may return to the tower on a Saturday night, and during your free time in the week.'  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in shock. 'Your taking me out of the school and I have to go live with Professor Snape, I have put up with living at the Dursley's, followed the rules in place for my safety and now you expect me to smile and nod and wander off with this man, who may not even like me. Do you not think you are starting to ask a bit much of me Sir.' Harry's temper flared up.  
  
'Harry listen, this is for the best, this way we can train you properly, instead of wasting your time in lessons that will not help you. Now the NEWT's you are taking are DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Poisons and Antidotes, yes?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded silently.  
  
'Good, now you will be taking the advanced classes for all of those, even though your transfiguration grade was an E, the advanced classes all work a bit like the Defence one, and are based on your individual research projects. Professor Snape will oversee everything you do in defence and potion, he will also aid you with charms and transfiguration, but we will have that work assessed by the relevant Professors to make sure its up to standard. ' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'Rather than see this as a burden Harry, try and look upon it as a wonderful opportunity, if you succeed with your courses you will have an excellent portfolio to show employers and should be able to do anything you want as a career. It is also worth noting than apprenticing a master of one of the major three wizarding schools is a very prestigious thing. Many of the old wizarding families would pay a fortune for the right, as traditionally it has only been the best students who win these places. The last apprentice at Hogwarts was here in 1984, and was apprenticed to Professor Mcgonagall, she went on to be the youngest head consultant at St Mungo's .' Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry still saw this as an intrusion, even more reason to be famous. 'Do I have a choice?' Harry asked in a flat voice, rubbing his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
'I have spoken to the Order this morning and everyone agrees this is for the best, I also have contacted your aunt and uncle for permission, which they gave immediately Harry.' Dumbledore answered, still smiling.  
  
Harry knew that Dumbledore had just evaded his question because he didn't want to just say no, you have no choice, that's exactly what it had meant though.  
  
Harry nodded, and Dumbledore left.  
  
Snape sat down opposite him, and took out his cigarettes again, he lit one of his own, then offered one to Harry, who gladly accepted.  
  
'Thanks' Harry murmured.  
  
'I know that this isn't an ideal situation, but neither of us have much choice in the matter, now lets make this as easy as possible on both of us. We have to share quarters, keep it tidy, don't be too noisy, don't talk to me before I've had a shower and a meal in the mornings, stay out of my way if I'm in a bad mood, don't mention your father, don't lie to me, be civil, tell me if I'm getting on your nerves, or you don't understand anything I teach you and above all please do the work and homework, listen in lessons, make an effort. Is there anything you want to add to that?' Snape said after listing his rules.  
  
'Sure, leave me alone if I'm in a bad mood, don't let me oversleep in the mornings, don't lie to me, be civil, tell me if I'm annoying you, don't mention my father, or Sirius, ignore me at nights, I sleep badly and will often be up, I'll try not to wake you up. This isn't the easiest thing to admit too, but I get nightmares sometimes, especially if the dark lord feels like opening the connection we have, if you hear me, please just go back to sleep.' Harry listed ticking the points off on his fingers as he did so.  
  
'I think we can work around those, right then, for your course, in charms and transfiguration, you can come up with your area of study, also you can find an area of poisons to work within too. However for your DADA, and potions this year, I have some idea of what might help. Your illegal defence society last year was a success was it not?'  
  
'Yes Sir' Harry answered curious.  
  
'Well then, run that as your project, I'll show you how to keep the proper records for your NEWT. You will need to do some small research projects on advanced material throughout the year too, but as your major theme, that's a very good start.' Snape said positively.  
  
'Ok, that might work, but will it still be successful now we have people who can actually teach running classes?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't see why not, there are those loyal to you from last year who will go, and a lot of new students will want to go to the infamous DA, especially since they talked with those who went to the ministry. Also Harry Potter runs it, that is a head start.' Snape answered pensively.  
  
'Right now on to potions, in return for my tuition and support, you will be running some of my classes, starting as an assistant, and moving on to teach the pre NEWT years. That can also form a part of your NEWT work.' Snape said.  
  
'Err, Sir, its not that I don't want to help you, but I'm terrible at potions, how can I possibly teach it?' Harry asked incredulously.  
  
'You got somehow, and don't ask me how, got an O in both your practical and written papers last year, and I will start the work we do together with some intense make up work for potions, we will finish the first and second year curriculum's in two weeks, and the rest within a month. Don't worry I will not put you in my classes until I'm sure you can do it, I don't want to compromise anybodies safety.' Snape reassured.  
  
It was strange trying to get used to this kind of behaviour from Snape. It would be even stranger actually living with the man. In all the talk of his courses, Harry had almost forgotten that bit.  
  
'Harry, try and relax, you can still see your friends, almost as much as before, you will eat with them, I will give you ample free time as long as you are working hard enough, you will likely see them everyday in the library as you prepare your research, well you will see the Granger girl, I don't believe that Wealsey is in any of the advanced classes and so will be taught in group classes as before.  
  
You will find me a very fair man Mr. Potter, if you give this a real go and start to fulfil your potential, I will make your life as easy as possible, if you fail to put in the required effort and time, I will make you put in the time and you will have no free periods.  
  
Believe it or not, I am looking forward to teaching you, you seem to be fairly bright and you have immense power, I can teach you things you won't have dreamed possible, and things you would never have been allowed to learn in mainstream classes. Perhaps you would like to apperate, a good charms study, or become animagi, a main transfiguration project, maybe you want to learn how to alter peoples minds, transform your appearance, within reason we can try.' Snape's eyes were bright, he really did look enthusiastic.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to refuse such an offer, after all, who wouldn't want to apperate, or become an animal and run wild. Harry too lost himself in possibilities.  
  
'Professor Snape, could I work with Hermione on the DA, she helped organise it last year, and made the charms to alert members etc?' Harry asked, hoping to spend more time with his only intelligent friend.  
  
'I don't see why not, I will ask Dumbledore and you ask Hermione if she wants to add that to her portfolio.' Snape smiled at him and they smoked the rest of their cigarettes in reflective silence.  
  
Harry moved his things into Snape's newly extended quarters. The quarters had been magically expanded to give Harry a room of his own, and a bathroom. Also the lounge area had got bigger and now had a study area for Harry, which included a desk, a potions table, and a cabinet with new potions ingredients in. The area also had a bookshelf, on which a few books were placed but there was plenty of room for his own books and any library books he brought up. Snape had a similar area on the other side of the room, but his looked older and full of interesting books, papers, inks, quills and potions ingredients. There were also some couches and a coffee table with a large fireplace. All in all it was cosy.  
  
Snape was still teaching his classes, so Harry looked around freely, adjusting to his surroundings, which thankfully were neither green and silver, nor red and gold, but a nice neutral cream with dark wood furnishings and splashes of colour here and there, brightly coloured potions ingredients, a maroon china bowl on the table with bertie botts every flavour beans in it, a moving poster advertising a classical wizarding band that Harry had never heard of, and a smattering of ornaments. Snape had left a note saying that Harry could decorate his room, and study area with things like this as long as they were tasteful.  
  
Harry put his books out and put his dragon model from the 1st task on the desk. He put his sneakascope there too, along with a box that contained left over sweets from birthdays, Christmas's and hospital wing stay's. Apart from those things, Harry had no personal effects, just his clothes and books. In the dorm, where there was so little private space, this hadn't seemed a problem, but now he was embarrassed by the lack of colour in his corner. Harry set about making a calendar to put on the wall, and put his work diary that Hermione had gave him, on the desk top too.  
  
He charmed his calendar a different colour for each day of the week, and so it automatically changed dates when it needed too.  
  
He put a charm on his work diary so it would automatically record anything he had to do, without him remembering to write it all down. He also put a silencing charm on the bloody thing to stop its annoying comments. He suspected Snape would burn it if he heard it say a cheesy motivation line in his presence.  
  
When Snape came that evening he was relieved that his quarters were still looking intact and not overly different. He was suspicious of why Harry had not put his personal effects in his space though, was the boy scared to. All that Harry's belongings comprised of were work materials and one small model.  
  
Snape knocked on the boy's bedroom door, and when Harry opened it, he saw that it too was bare, and that Harry was trying to transfigure a sock into an alarm clock. He looked highly embarrassed at being caught doing this.  
  
'Harry, come out here so we can talk.' Snape asked kindly.  
  
Harry came out of his room and sat on one of the couches.  
  
'This is your home now, and I don't mind if you want to put your belongings around the room too.' Snape began.  
  
'Yes Sir' Harry looked at his feet, 'I have done sir'  
  
Snape could have cursed himself for his insensitivity.  
  
'Very well, I noticed you were trying some complex transfiguration with very little success, bring everything out here and I will show you how. Now will you answer me a personal question Harry?' Snape asked cautiously.  
  
'Maybe' Harry said carefully and slowly.  
  
'Why do you have no effects other than study materials, if you were a Wealsey I might understand, but your family was an old family with plenty of money and property, and your mothers family were not poor. You must have at least some money?'  
  
'Yes Sir, I have a lot of money for someone my age, but I always thought that I would have to use that my whole life, and I always felt like I shouldn't spend it on things I didn't need. I have very little chance to shop anyway and the muggles don't give presents. What does intrigue me however is that you mention a lot of money and property, I don't have a vast fortune, probably around 30,000 galleons and I certainly have no property.' Harry inquired.  
  
'Oh, then I just put my foot in it, I would guess you are spending from a trust set up for you while you are a minor. You should ask Dumbledore. I can't urge you enough however to spend some of that money on things you enjoy. Did you buy the firebolt?' Snape asked  
  
'No, my godfather saw my old broom break and sent me one.' Harry answered.  
  
'Oh, yes I remember the staff checking it now. Anyway, if you would like we could make a trip into London to get you some new things, and put it down as buying research materials.' Snape smirked.  
  
Harry laughed, feeling a little better about things, and determined to ask Dumbledore more about his family, what else was being hidden?  
  
Harry found Dumbledore in his office and gave the password to go in.  
  
'Ah, Harry, what a lovely surprise' Dumbledore said, quickly filing away the letter he had been writing.  
  
'Hello Professor, I was wondering if I might have a word about something Professor Snape said?'  
  
Dumbledore looked cautious, even slightly worried.  
  
'Go on?'  
  
'Well you see Sir, we were talking about my personal effects, he wanted to know why I had so few considering my families wealth and estates. Now I have a reasonable amount of money, but no vast wealth or property that one would expect to find with a family name like Potter. I have seen the name in history books in passing, but never wondered on this matter before, but now I do, it seems strange.' Harry asked, summing up the facts.  
  
'Well, yes should by rights have the Potter fortune, but with guardians such as the Dursley's I rather felt it prudent to have everything but a very small percentage, kept where it was in the family vaults. You will have the keys when you are mature enough to handle the estate.' Dumbledore said, agitatedly.  
  
'I suppose you have the keys?' Harry asked, showing no expression on his face.  
  
'Yes' Dumbledore answered.  
  
'Very well, I want them handed over to the Gringotts goblins for my collection on or after my 17th birthday.' Harry demanded.  
  
'It would be in your best interests Harry, to let me handle these matters, you have enough to deal with.' Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
'If you will not hand them over to me, or the bank, I will go the ministry and force you to.' Harry said quietly.  
  
'Harry, why are you so concerned, you have more than enough money child.' Dumbledore sounded paternal and chiding.  
  
'I am concerned that you hold control over my families finances when you have no right to, you also seem to have appointed yourself as my guardian, which you are not, and further still I am not a child. You will take the steps I asked for, today, and never meddle in my family business again.' Harry said angrily.  
  
'Harry, be reasonable, who else would have looked after your interests while you grew up?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'The bank, that's why it exists, the bank could have held the keys and froze my accounts until I came of age.' Harry said patronisingly.  
  
'Fine, it is your family, you have the right to decide, I will write to Gringotts and take those measures today. Anything else Harry?' he asked briskly.  
  
'Yes Sir, I want a detailed written statement of all transactions over the last 15 years sent to me directly from the goblins.' With that Harry turned and left.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, wondering how he could fund Bodaecia, Rose and Daisy now. Harry Potter had just unwittingly cut his family off, and it was Dumbledore's fault. The women weren't dependant on the money they got from the family funds each year, but it did supplement their income. How was he supposed to explain the withdrawals to Harry, without telling him of his aunts? The consequences of lying and manipulation looked set to fall squarely on his shoulders if he didn't think fast. He set about processing Harry's request, the boy could legally sue him for half his own fortune for the crime of withholding his rightful inheritance for so long, without the Potter's permission, and if it came out, he would be ruined.  
  
Dumbledore crossed his fingers and hoped that his meddling at the bank would go unnoticed, as he had asked a contact to gloss over the withdrawals and set another years allowance aside. He also wondered when he would have to tell Harry that Black's estate had been found to be his by right.  
  
'Did you set everything right?' Snape asked Harry as he blustered into their rooms without so much as a greeting a while later.  
  
'Yes' Harry answered shortly and strode in to his room, slamming the door behind him. Severus wondered what was going on now, but knew better than to interfere now.  
  
'So, do you want to tell me what you were being dramatic about earlier?' Snape asked once Harry had come out of his room to select a study book.  
  
'No really, it's rather personal, and I am rather upset still.' Harry said stiffly.  
  
'Would you like a cigarette? Then you can join me over here and read your book in front of the fire and relax.' Snape asked, going back to his own book.  
  
'I wouldn't mind a cigarette, but I was wondering that I might have some free time this evening?' Harry asked casually.  
  
Snape looked thoughtful, 'You may not leave again tonight, it is almost curfew, you may have free time if you wish, but after this, you will have to earn free time with actual evidence that you have done some work.'  
  
Harry looked resentful, but answered evenly. 'Yes Sir, I'll be in my room'.  
  
'Up at seven tomorrow, I wanted to go through a potion with you tonight, but we can do it in the morning instead. I need your help in 2nd period too, 1st period I want you to work on procuring Dumbledore to teach you occumlemency, see Hermione about your defence project, and go and look in the library for a charms project you want to try. 3rd period, I will be with you, we will go through the results of your mornings work, and then work on the next potion. 4th period, continue with your research for charms and transfiguration. 5th period I will endeavour to be here, if I am not, start making lesson plans for your defence project and I will see them tonight. After dinner you may go to the gryfinndor tower for 1 hour only, I wish to continue your potions work after that. Is that all clear, I assume you have been recording that, and do not need me to repeat it?' Snape rattled off.  
  
'Yes sir, that is clear and will have been recorded in my study diary.' Harry said, beginning to walk away.  
  
'I expect to see this diary tomorrow and check it is adequate.'  
  
'Yes sir' Harry repeated, getting annoyed at having Snape fire instructions at him.  
  
Once Harry was in his room, he realised he had forgotten to get a fag from Snape, but didn't feel like going back out. Harry checked his diary; his charm had worked. Harry recalled Snape saying he would have a lot of free time; yeah an hour was so long, it took 15 minutes to get to the tower. He sat in his room feeling, bored, fed up and generally pissed off at life, and that was before the fact that he had to ask Dumbledore a favour caught up with him! 


	3. The First Day

Chapter three – The First Day

When Harry awoke the next morning it was to Snape hammering on his door, then he remembered that in his depression he had forgotten to sort out his alarm clock, damn.

Harry emerged, dressed about 15 minutes later to find Snape scowling at him, from behind his breakfast.

'Do you have no sense of time Mr. Potter?'

'Sorry sir' Harry knew Snape would not appreciate an excuse.

'Yes well, we now lack the necessary time to complete everything as normal, as such you can either forgo breakfast in the great hall and settle for some toast here and we can get on with things, or you may go to breakfast and work in your free time this evening.' Snape made it perfectly clear he was unimpressed; Harry was still too sleepy to really mind that.

'Toast is just fine, I'm not a breakfast kind of person.' Harry said yawning.

'Get some coffee too, I need you at least slightly alert.' Snape sighed in exasperation.

Harry went about getting some breakfast silently. Snape went back to his own food thinking.

'Are you going to tell me what yesterday was about?' Snape raised an eyebrow at him, after five minutes of awkward silence.

'I can't, its private, I'm sorry if I was rude to you last night, but I did mean what I said, it is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and myself.' Harry answered calmly.

For some reason Severus couldn't name, he wanted to know what had made his student upset, in fact he wanted to know almost everything about this student. 'Very well' he answered lightly.

'Are you finished with that, or do you want to play with it for another 10 minutes, just in case you can make it look like you ate more?' Snape sneered at him.

Harry blushed and put his knife down; the plates disappeared.

'Good, lets begin, what ingredients do we need to make a simple potion for boils?'

'I seem to recall, that nettles and porcupine quills are important, but I don't know the others.' Harry answered off the top of his head.

Snape looked surprised that he had even remembered that.

Good, you also need …, here is your method sheet, get on with it while I prepare for my general NEWT level class. If you mess this up I will be seriously unimpressed Mr. Potter' Snape headed into his classroom.

45 minutes later, he was back, looking a bit annoyed.

'What's wrong?' asked Harry, while stirring the last few quills into his potion and turning the heat off.

'Oh, I just had to floo to Hogsmeade to get some extra pixie wings, mine went missing, and I need them this lesson. Meddling little brats!' He moaned.

'At least you can't blame me this time' Harry added under his breath.

Snape heard him, 'Believe me I could find a way, but am fairly sure it is not you as sixth year advanced students receive them in student stores.' Suddenly Snape rounded on him. 'Tell me Mr. Potter, why would someone want to steal pixie wings?' he shot.

'They are supposed to serve as a brain stimulant when mixed with certain other things like doxy droppings.' He answered, remembering some similar mixture being sold.

'Good, now tell me why only the most advanced students in the school handle them alone?'

'The mixtures are ineffective and often dangerous to the point of hallucinogenic, or varying degrees of poison. I guess if you made it into this class they assume you're intelligent enough to know this, why are you asking me this sir?' Harry sighed, rattling off his knowledge on this subject, or should he say Hermione's imparted knowledge.

'I wanted to see if you were among those who were intelligent enough to know that Mr. Potter, I would have thought that obvious.' Snape answered haughtily.

Harry nodded. 'May I leave now sir, I have rather a lot to do this morning?' he asked, dreading his conversation with Dumbledore.

'You may, be at my classroom by second period, Merlin help you if you are late!' Snape said with a small smirk.

'Ok, see you later.' Harry said before dashing up to Dumbledore's office. Snape had a smile on his face as he watched Harry hurry out the room still pulling his outer robe on; he was starting to grow fond of the young man.

Harry steeled himself before raising a hand to knock on Dumbledore's office door, when Dumbledore called to him. 'Come in Mr. Potter'.

Harry still found that disconcerting after all this time.

'What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?' Dumbledore said, stressing the word today as if to emphasise that Harry had been in his office only yesterday.

'I came to ask you a favour actually.' Harry said trying not to blush and hoping that Dumbledore would leave yesterday out of the picture.

'Oh?' Dumbledore made a hand motion for him to continue.

'Professor Snape thinks it wise for me to try and master occulemancy again, but feels that it would be a waste of time trying to teach me himself, considering the lack of success last time. I wondered that perhaps you might be able to help me, or perhaps recommend someone who can?' Harry said before his courage failed him.

'You would like for me to teach you to close your mind?' Dumbledore clarified, his expression neutral.

'Yes sir' Harry agreed.

'And you would be doing this for who, yourself or Professor Snape?' the headmaster asked, looking right through him.

Harry closed his eyes, that was a difficult question. 'Both and neither at the same time I think. Personally this subject brings up bad memories, but memories that I must face and set straight. This will help. For Professor Snape, as he would not be best pleased if I don't do this. However in general I am doing this because I must, because this will have effects outside of me, even outside of Hogwarts. The last reason is because this is the only way I can apologise and say goodbye to my godfather. I am scared to fail, if Professor Snape hadn't have sent me up here, it would have taken far longer for me to come, but do not mistake my intentions in coming.' Harry answered truly.

'That's good enough, and the best I can hope for, as long as you are willing to put in the required effort to succeed I see no reason to deny you.' As an afterthought he added. 'What happened yesterday Mr. Potter is strictly between ourselves and will not effect your education here.'

Harry nodded, trying not to show his relief too much.

'Thank you Sir'. Harry stood and walked briskly out of the office and along to the library.

'Mione' he called out when he got there, and she whirled around smiling at him.

'Where have you been Harry Potter, everyone was worried?' she asked, chiding him lightly.

Harry told her everything that had happened (except with Dumbledore).

'That is so amazing, I'm really jealous.' Hermione told him when he finished his story.

'Yeah, I don't think it will be so bad, but anyway, Snape gave me permission to ask if you wanted to carry on running the DA together as our main defence project this year.' Harry hoped she would say yes.

'Yes, that would be great, just think, now we can be official, and we'll get really good marks, it's a great opportunity.' She hugged him, in a sisterly sort of way.

'Ok Hermione, I'll meet with you soon ok, I have to go research charms or Snape will have my head, the mans a slave driver, honestly.' He laughed.

'It's about time you did some real work, I'm not going to feel sorry for you.' Hermione smiled and waved him off, he stuck his tongue out.

After much deliberation, (about 15 minutes of looking through a book), Harry decided to learn to apparate as his main project and to research the fidelus charm, and similar methods of protection as his 1st research paper.

With 5 minutes to spare, Harry made his way down to Snape's classroom.

'Mr. Potter, good you are on time for once, you can deal with the gryfinndors today, this is first year gryfinndors and slytherins, first lesson, a simple potion for boils, which I assume you still remember how to do after just an hour?' Snape smirked at him.

'Why do I get the gryfinndors? It's not that I don't like them, but they will stare at my scar, blow things up in their terror of you and there may even be another Colin Creevy who wants my autograph. At least the slytherins, while they may ignore me, will not do that!' Harry groaned.

'Which, Mr. Potter, is preciously why I am supervising the Slytherins, I like them better.'

'Now, just make sure you stop any accidents, by freezing the potion, or just making it disappear, I imagine you remember that spell?' Snape smirked. 'Otherwise just answer any questions that are actually about the potion.'

Snape had to stop there as the first years began to file in, the gryfinndors were looking wide eyed, the slytherins, smirking until they saw him, then scowling at him.

Snape gave his usual first year speech, and then terrified a muggleborn by asking stupid questions (sound familiar?).

'As you may have noticed, we have an assistant who will be supervising the gryfinndor side of the room, you will show him the same respect as me, after a few weeks he will be taking over this class. Mr. Potter had the right to take as many house points, and give as many detentions as he wishes. Do I make myself clear?' he asked menacingly.

He received a weak murmur of agreement from around the room, and the class got started.

Everything was going surprisingly well until …

'Stop' Harry screamed at a gryfinndor in the back row, the child froze; his hand full of Un-crushed nettle leaves. 'Did I not tell you just one minute ago that those had to be well crushed or they would cause the potion to explode, that is the only thing that can go dangerously wrong with this potion, five points from gryfinndor for you utter lack of care and attention.' Harry yelled.

He felt guilty afterwards. Snape came striding over.

'Mr. Potter is right, you could have injured your housemates, yourself and Mr. Potter all because you were not listening to his instructions. Detention to be served with Mr. Potter tomorrow evening, as it is he you nearly covered in an itchy rash.' Snape said in a dangerously quiet voice.

The child gulped and trembled more, Snape vanished his potion, as the timing was all off now.

Somehow Harry managed to get through the rest of the lesson.

'I can't do this, did you hear what I said to that poor child, I yelled at him just because he made a mistake.' Harry ranted after the students had left.

'Yes, I saw, you did exactly the right thing, tell me what made you shout?' Snape asked calmly.

'I was scared that the kids potion was about to explode, I let my emotions effect what I said to him.' Harry admitted.

'While I do admit that we need to work on your self control, you did the right thing, had you said, 'oh no, that's wrong, you have to do this' the child would have forgotten and made the same mistake again. You also established your authority, make no mistake, by tomorrow, the school will know what an utter bastard you are, and not many will misbehave after that, good job.' Snape smirked at him knowingly.

Harry just buried his head in his hands.

'Anyway, I don't have time for you to wallow, come into our rooms and tell me about your morning.' Snape told him firmly.

'Have a cigarette' Snape told him as they sat down.

'Thanks, at this rate, your going to have me hooked within a few days.' Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Yes well, at least you won't moan about me smoking if you are too, anyway your buying the next lot.' He said smiling at Harry.

'Sure, whatever, but aren't these things bad for you?' Harry asked waving it in the air.

'Yes, addictive, harmful, but far less so than chasing around after 'My Lord', I didn't think you would mind.' Snape raised an eyebrow in question; Harry could tell he was silently laughing. 'Besides I can counter the negative effects to your health with a simple spell, and if it is necessary I can take away the addiction with a foul tasting potion.'

'I'm not worried, I guess I always had you down as strict and responsible.' Harry admitted.

'And I had you down as a spoilt brat, without a brain, which just shows we are all mistaken sometimes.' Snape grumbled.

'Are you saying I'm not brainless, spoilt and a brat?' Harry asked in jest.

'Spoilt, no, brainless, the jury's still out, and a brat? Definitely you are'. Snape answered smirking at him.

'Oh well, that's better than nothing I suppose' Harry sighed.

'Anyway, how did your meeting with Professor Dumbledore go?' Severus turned the conversation back to work.

'Fine, he will teach me, he's getting in touch later this week about a time.' Harry was glad to be able say this.

'Good' Snape said coolly, he had thought Harry might bottle out of asking after they had presumably rowed yesterday. He was pleased to see that his new apprentice had some guts and was not too childish.

'And Ms. Granger' he added.

'Fine too, I will meet her later in the week to discuss final details.' Harry answered promptly.

'Good, then what have you decided upon for your charms project this year?' Snape asked him.

'I want to learn to apparate.' Harry said decisively.

'How original' said Snape dryly. 'But very well that is adequate, did you have time to think about research projects?'

'Yes, I want to look into magical protection wards, focusing on the fidelus charm'. Harry told him.

'That shows potential and is a little more original, I'll make sure that is feasible this afternoon, and send you an owl if I am unable to be here later.' Snape promised.

'Ok, now we continue with your review of first year potions' Snape sighed, as if wanted to be doing something a little less tedious. Harry supposed he did, so did Harry.

'Right then, sod off to lunch, then back to the library, find the relevant books, browse them, pick the ones you want to add too your research shopping list, and reference the ones you just want to note. Start with the research paper. Any questions?' Harry was starting to get used to Snape's way of giving instructions.

'Yes, why am I buying books which are in the library?' Harry asked, confused.

'Because you may need to use them a lot, and know them well, some books you will find on topic lists but the library will not stock, books are of the upmost importance this year.' Snape told him. 'Anyway, you will be provided with an apprentices research budget'.

'I don't need you or Dumbledore to buy my books thank you, I just wondered.' Harry said sulkily.

'Nevertheless that is traditionally how things are done, and this is not up for discussion, now write out you book list for charms, and I will add my personal recommendations when you are finished.' Snape told him in no uncertain terms.

'Yes Sir' Harry ground out. Harry rather like Ron, did not like people buying him things, but for a different reason, Ron was ashamed of his poverty, Harry had been brought up to believe that he did not deserve to be given anything, and still harboured that doubt. Christmas and birthday presents from his close friends were ok, but even those he had his doubts about the motives behind them, were they out of misplaced duty, or just because people actually wanted to give him them? The whole subject was confusing and best avoided, as far as he was concerned.

'Tell me why this is a problem, it is common practice that masters provide study materials for their apprentice, and I don't see why we would be any different?'

'It's nothing, just a personal thing, can we leave it at that?' Harry asked quietly, licking a finger then running over his lips, nervously.

'If you so wish, I have a fair idea of what troubles you.' Snape said in an exasperated tone.

'Thank you sir' Harry said uncertainly.

'You seem to have a lot of no go area's Harry, I stumble across them almost every time we talk about something. Have you considered that it might be wise to talk to somebody about these issues?' Snape asked, treading very carefully.

'Like who? Ron, hell no, Hermione, too pitying and know it all, Dumbledore, I think not, Mcgonagall, she's hardly the caring, sharing type, you, I live with you, it would be awkward, plus the fact I'm still not sure you won't turn around and laugh.' Harry listed the possibilities.

'I would hope you know that I wouldn't laugh at you, or anyone who had come to me in private for advice on a serious matter, heartless though I may seem in public' Snape seemed hurt in that slightly angry sort of way. 'Also, the fact that I live with you makes it all the better reason to share this stuff and get it out of the way, quite frankly I'm already sick of putting my foot in it with you. I don't mind how you do it, just sort it out!' Snape panted after such an impassioned speech.

'Yeah well, I'm sorry if my issues bother you, but lest you didn't notice, I'm 16, and everyone has issues at 16.' Harry told him factually.

'I am not annoyed because you have issues, I'm annoyed that you won't deal with them.' Snape snarled.

'Yeah well, maybe I'm not ready to' Harry turned and left for lunch, wishing he could stop arguing with people. He had been unable to control his temper for a while now and it was starting to annoy him, partially because Snape would probably kill him over it tonight.

Harry skipped lunch and headed straight to library, and made a short booklist with the key texts on it, and one on blood protection that was really old, but looked interesting. After 20 minutes he went back to his and Snape's rooms and rested on the couch for a while, simmering down, and smoking the cigarettes that Sev had left in a box on the table and told him he could take. He lost himself in memories of his relatives, of Voldemort, Sirius, sometimes they jumped, from one to the other, or randomly changed time, occasionally merging, without his conscious knowledge, nor permission. That was how Snape found him after dinner.

'I see your busy' Snape snapped at him, making him jump a mile, and come back to the present.

'Oh, your back' Harry noted, calming down, and swinging his legs around so he wasn't lying down anymore.

Snape took the wordless offer of a seat.

'So, why did you not open the letter I sent you?' Snape asked, picking up the unopened letter from the table.

'I didn't see it' Harry said in a very relaxed voice that suggested he was still half somewhere else. 'What did it say?'

'I had your charms project approved, that's all, so what have you done apart from smoke nearly all my cigarettes and day dream.' Snape asked.

'Made a book list for charms' Harry admitted.

'Well may I see the book list that took several hours?' Snape questioned.

Harry handed it to Snape.

'It should be more concise, but it will do, I'll add a few books myself, what about the secondary texts?' Snape sighed.

'I didn't list them yet.' Harry told him cautiously.

'I thought I told you I expected better effort levels this year, sort yourself out, just because you have no classes doesn't mean you can lay around and smoke the afternoon away. You are in these classes because it is felt that you are responsible enough for independent studies.' Snape told him firmly.

'Now, next point, you have been to neither lunch, nor dinner, and you had half a piece of jam and toast for breakfast. I respect that you are a young man and do not need me to tell you what to eat and wear etc, but I do expect you to eat something. Tell me what you want, I'll have it brought to you by the elves.' Snape chided him.

'Fine, a sandwich will be adequate, thank you.' Harry conceded.

Snape scowled 'Are you completely unable to look after yourself? No don't answer that, I'll have the house elves bring you some soup, then some rice and chicken. If you won't drag yourself out of this destructive depression, then I will do it for you!' Snape told him in no uncertain terms.

'I'm not depressed' Harry muttered bitterly.

'Of course not, everyone routinely forgets to feed themselves and lies in a stupor for 6 or 7 hours and I'm sure no one else has control over their emotions too Harry' Snape roared sarcastically.

Harry shrank back. 'I not depressed alright, I just have a lot on my mind.' He said more calmly, lighting another cigarette and handing one to his Professor.

'Yes, a lot on your mind, which you are allowing to distract you far too much, you are allowing these issues a measure of control over your life, hence forth I believe that you are depressed, even if you are unaware of the fact.' Snape told him more gently.

'It's very hard not to let them take over sometimes, and sometimes I just think why should I fight them, it was so lovely to let them all play out and cross over and jump backwards and forwards through time randomly of their own accord.' Harry smiled a far away disconcerting smile.

Snape was worried. 'Lovely while you may find your minds warped intricacies; I find them pointless, distractive and frankly worrying. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley, and perhaps venture into muggle London, and on Sunday we will spend the day getting to know one and other better, and perhaps sorting through your research materials, understand that when I feel you have better control over your life you may have weekends off. Until then I will be trying to help you instil some, like I said Mr. Potter, I will not allow you to wallow in your depression. By Sunday you will have decided on someone you feel you can confide in, that can be me, another professor or a friend, as long as I have evidence you are doing so. If you feel unable to talk to anyone here, I can and will recommend the headmaster bring in a counsellor.' Snape told him.

'I'm not sure you understand, a major proportion of what I think about is too dangerous to go around telling people, and the rest; far too personal.' Harry told him point blank.

'Then you will have to talk to myself or professor Dumbledore.' Snape told him in a way that brokered no room for argument. 'You may decide.'

Harry looked away in submission and defeat.

'Good, now lets get you some food and move to more pleasant matters, we should really get on with the next potion on your list, once I am sure you know the basics I will set you to work on them in study periods on your own, I find this a rather dull way to spend my evenings.' Snape smirked at him.

'As do I, I find myself wishing I could actually make something new and interesting.' Harry said dryly.

'Once you have finished this list, we can assess your skills properly and I will see what you might be able to challenge yourself with.' Snape promised.

The food arrived. 'Now I want to see you finish everything on that tray Mr. Potter, and from now on I will monitor you more closely.'

'I'm fine' Harry half yelled in exasperation, 'I eat when I am hungry'.

'I'm not contesting that fact, you just need to be hungry more often' Snape said in a sarcastically calm and sweet voice, which reminded Harry just slightly of Umbridge.

Harry made a face and fell into silence over his boring and bland meal. On reflection he would start remembering not to skip meals; the alternative was not pleasant.

Some of what Harry was thinking must have shown on his face. 'Not to your taste Mr. Potter?' Snape asked silkily, silently smirking.

'Not what I would have chosen, but its okay.' Harry lied a little to avoid further argument.

'I offered you a chance to choose your own food, perhaps next time you will choose more wisely.' Snape smirked indulgently at him. He knew exactly the way to make people do as he wanted.


End file.
